Love Struck
by Surri-chii
Summary: "I cant believe a girl like you," Their noses touch and their eyes meet, the lust and desire in the climax around them intensifying. "has got me LOVE STRUCK."  -Rated T for tiny sexiness ahead. R&R!-
1. Prologue

**Hey! Sorry for not updating! and YESS! this is my 10th fanfic! *cries* Im still grounded! im just a sneaky kid. *smile!* I will update ALL OF MY FANFICS tomorrow! you might get bored with this one, because i made this in 10 minutes! HURRAHH! lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Prologue:.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Desire.<strong>

The blond cant help but crave for her,

because the way she smiled,the way she moved,

the way she made his head spin like _crazy_,

was just..._irresistable._

**Foolishness.**

The times when he tried to exasperate her,

he was good in keeping his control.

But he was such a fool, for always doing that.

Because he should have known himself...

that he would someday _lose his control._

**a Glue.**

He was like a glue,for he was always there with her.

Even when the situation is bad,But a day without her,

felt like _a million years._

**Love Struck.**

He was loosing his control every minute he was with her,

his lust and _desire_ was intensifying.

His _foolishness_ was now unpredictable!

He is sticking to her, every second of her life,

but not like _a glue_, more like a tattoo.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, <strong>_**Usui Takumi **_**was a **_**hungry beast**_**,**

**and the one he was **_**craving**_** for was **_**Ayuzawa Misaki**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? REVIEW PLEASE! 10 REVIEWS AND I'LL CONTINUE! *smile*<strong>

**~Surri-chii**


	2. Chapter 1

**OMG! THANK YOU FOR THE 20 REVIEWS! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to:<strong>

**-Pervert Hentai 919-**it just feel so right-_Kirai_-

**-Ai-chan- **Hana sai-chi**- **_Nanachi-chan desu_-

-**Maidsamafangirl**.otaku- _vividpixie_-

-**shark's fin**-krissy2lip-_XEnimsaJX_-

-**Jaden**-Jenny-_JR_-**Raine**-

-Iris petals-_Aimee_-**C.a.s**-Spaztastic32-

* * *

><p>NOTE: I'm replying as possible to all reviews..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter 1:.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aghh...why in the world are you following me?" Misaki groaned, briskly walking away from Usui, who was persistent in following her.<p>

She felt extremely annoyed, as she finally got to have a day alone to shop for the school prom this coming Saturday,but it seems that an extremely gorgeous perverted alien wanted to follow her. (a/n: EXTREMELY GORGEOUS! yeah,you read that right!)

Her patience snapped, as she finally questioned,"What the hell do you want,Usui?"

Usui smirked,as he replied in his usual 'begging' tone,"I just want to see what Misa-chan's dress is!"

"Gah! You'll see me wearing it this Saturday,anyways!" she replied, as she thought about it for a while... And then it got to her... _Why am I even trying to send him away? Knowing him...*sigh* he won't leave me alone..._.

Misaki sighed,as she told Usui,"Fine."

She went to the department store...no nice dresses.

She went to a cheap clothes store...no nice dresses.

She went to a restaurant...oh wait of course no nice dresses! She was hungry...

Usui snapped as he found this very expensive dress store on the other side of the street.

He grabbed Misaki's wrist and pulled her,going to the other side of the street.

"This," Usui points his finger at the brand. "is what you need to buy." he continued.

"A-are you k-kidding me,Baka Usui? That brand is soo expensive!" Misaki protested,shocked,eyes wide.

Usui sighed as he pushed her inside the store.

"Welcome Mister,Miss." the manager greets them.

"Excuse me, we have a prom this coming Saturday,and we would love it if you recommend a dress for this young lady over here." Usui smiles, as Misaki gave him a _'Are you out of your mind!' _look.

"How about this?" the girl hands Usui out a purple V-neck dress.

"Neh,too showy. Only Misaki can show her body to me." Usui smirked,as Misaki blushed and shouted,"W-What nonsense are you talking about!"

"How about this,Sir?" the girl hands Usui out a red tube dress,an inch above her knees, and the 3 inched straps were falling off the shoulder. "Perfect." Usui replied.

Usui smiled as he told Misaki to get changed. She didn't protest...for she actually loved the dress' design.

She went to the changing room and changed...

"U-Usui?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you go inside the changing room?"

"Why?"

"Just go!"

Usui entered the changing room, and her back was facing him.

"I-I can't zip it fully..." she exclaimed,her face blushing intensely because of embarrassment.

Meanwhile, the only thing Usui can think of was...

_**Shit.**_

"O-oy! What are you spacing out about? Zip it for me,please?" Misaki asked politely...but somehow her tone wasn't polite at all.

"Hai,Hai." Usui replied as he blushed abit...

Whoa! Why Is he blushing? This isn't the Usui we know!

Yes,Usui had a cute,soft side,which only Gerard knows about. He easily gets embarrassed at times,but the thing is that he dosent show it and keeps on a strong poker-face,like the Usui we know. Awww,how cute!

Usui zipped the zipper half-way...and he could smell her...

Her soft skin was so near his touch, and he could feel her...

With no control,he started pulling the zipper downwards,revealing her whole back.

"U-Usui!" Misaki shouted,but before she could struggle out, she felt his hot sexy lips touch her neck...

His soft,smooth hands brush her back and slid down to her thighs, his fingers tracing the sensitive edges, making Misaki moan.

It felt kind of ticklish, but she _**didnt want it stop.**_

Usui didn't know what he was doing...but it felt good..._**he needed more...**_

Misaki could have struggled free...but _**his touch just felt amazing...she wanted more...**_

_**In fact...she loved the feeling...**_

"Excuse me,Mister,Miss, aren't you taking too long in there?"

Usui jumped and Misaki did too, and they both exchanged glances, but then Usui immediately looked away and opened the door and left the changing room..

He waited for her outside and sat on a chair, and covered his face with his hands and blushed...

Misaki was blushing intensely, as she banged her head on the wall.

_**What is wrong with me today?**_

They both thought...but at the same time,they were missing the feeling...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**1. IM CONTINUING THIS STORY=WHY?**

Because of all the sweet reviews..

** REVIEW!**

i'll still read all reviews.

-**Surri-chii**


End file.
